Embodiments of the present invention are generally related to cable communication systems and more specifically directed to installation of cable network devices on elevated structures. A power supply worker is often required to work at heights in order to accomplish certain tasks. For example, in order to service most power supply equipment, a power supply worker must access power supply cabinets that are situated at a high elevation on a utility pole, telephone pole, power pole or other such structure. For purposes of this application and without limitation, these structures will be referred to as “utility poles.” Performing work at an elevation becomes particularly dangerous, however, when the power supply worker is also required to lift heavy power supply equipment such as a battery or power unit. Typically, such power supply equipment weighs at least sixty-five pounds. If the weight of the worker or the equipment is not adequately supported, the consequences could be disastrous.
To reduce some of the risks associated with servicing power supply equipment, a bucket truck is often used to lift the worker and the equipment to the desired height. However, there are instances when a bucket truck does not allow a worker sufficient access to the power supply cabinet. In order to access the power supply cabinet in these instances, a power supply worker has no choice but to use a ladder. The power supply worker must carry the heavy power supply equipment while climbing the ladder to the desired elevation. Needless to say, if the worker is unable to support the weight of the equipment even for a moment during this endeavor, the worker could fall and sustain serious injury. Consequently, what is needed is a device which allows a power supply worker to raise heavy components to the level at which the worker is working, in a safe and effective manner.